Destined Doom
by Isabel Archer
Summary: Regulus and Emmeline always knew their love would never triumph... No matter how desperately they tried.


_i may have your heart but he has your body_

"What's wrong, why did you bring me here?" He had seemed hurried in the note he'd shoved into her hand in the hallway, asking to meet her tonight.

"We can't do this anymore. I don't love you and I can't be seen hanging around a blood traitor. I have loyalties now."

She gulped and looked down at the arm he was offering her. It couldn't be...

But there was the Mark. He'd done it. After everything, he'd done it.

"No. I love you, and I know you love me. Regulus, I can't be without you. If that means I have to share you with a new master... I'm going to have to."

She didn't know what else to do in order to not loose him. She just couldn't loose him.

And he smiled. So she guessed it had worked for now. But they both knew that from now on there wouldn't only be the two of them in their relationship.

_learn from my mistakes_

She wasn't meant for the kind of darkness he had seen. He only had to look at her eyes, those eyes that were as light and brilliant as his were dark to know that she was meant for better.

His Emmeline. The only woman, no, the only _person _he had ever really loved. And she was going to throw her life away for him...

_trying to prove that i belong _

"I promise you, I could do it!"

"But why would you want to, Emmeline?! It makes no sense, it goes against everything you believe in, everything that's most important to you. How could you throw that away?"

"Because I love you. And you're in too deep now. If this is the only way we can be together, then I'll do it."

"I love you too. I do. But that's the problem, I love who you are, and you joining us would change that. You're too good for that. Please, don't do it."

_she needs me and i need to be with her _

Regulus had never understood why I loved him. And maybe in itself that was one of the reasons. I loved him for everything, every single part of him. But he couldn't understand why I would die for him. Even though he said he'd do the same for me.

"Em, don't do this, you can escape still, live out this war and actually have a life!" This had been an ongoing argument for us, but I just couldn't leave him.

"You are my life! Regulus, if I can't have you, I don't want anyone else and I don't know why you don't understand that!"

"Emmeline Vance. I would die for you, probably will die for you, and I don't want that to have been a waste. I want to know that after I'm gone that it's been for something, that you're still alive and breathing. What will have been the point otherwise?"

All I could do was cry and allow him to hold me. And pretend there weren't tears staining his own face.

_her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you _

There was one last night. One beautiful, perfect night amongst the pain and emptiness of the rest. In an empty house they sat. He gave her a ring that night and took her to the place he'd wanted to marry her. On a hill overlooking the ocean. The moonlight took her breath away and he couldn't see how he'd ever be able to do what he needed to. Not when he had her.

But it was because of her that he had to. He had to make things right for her. He had been the one to destroy the future they could have had.

He saw everything clearly. The wedding they would have had, the children, the time spent growing old together. He'd erased that future when he'd taken the Mark.

So now he was going to try and make sure she'd have a new future.

_there goes my hero: he's ordinary_

No one would ever know the sacrifice he made. He hadn't wanted that, or he would have gone to the Order. But he hadn't. He'd just wanted an escape and he knew he'd never get out alive now. He was too far in.

But he'd left me behind to mourn. To grieve and wonder and pine for him. But no more.

_i couldn't face a life without your light _

It wasn't hard to throw myself into the Order's work. They were short on people willing to fight anymore. Most people had given up.

And so had I. Just in a different way.

It wasn't long before I found myself cornered. Trapped by more Death Eaters than I would ever be able to take out and with no hope of back up.

"Ready to die, traitor?" The nearest one snarled at me.

But I smiled, "yes."

I think it confused them for a moment, before they got their wits about them and did the deed. The flash of green light brought peace and calm. And a beautiful vision...

_newspaper word cut outs speak no feeling _

It was announced in the paper, of course. "Emmeline Vance, killed in the defence of her home and friends." And on a separate page "Known Death Eater Regulus Black found dead, unknown cause of death."

The words would never connect these two. None would ever know that the ring on Emmeline's finger was given to her by this Known Death Eater. None would ever know the love that had bound them together, transcendent and pure and hidden from all.

* * *

obviously I don't own any of the characters, nor do I own any of the lyrics;

"newspaper word cut outs speak no feeling" - Imogen Heap, Hide and Seek  
"i couldn't face a life without your light" - Slipknot, Snuff  
"there goes my hero: he's ordinary" - Foo Fighters, My Hero  
"her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you" - Jeff Buckley, Hallelujah  
"she needs me, and i need to be with her" - The Crowd Scene, She Needs Me  
"trying to prove that i belong" - Bayside, They Looked Like Strong Hands  
"learn from my mistakes" - Down, Learn From This Mistake  
"i may have your heart but he has your body" - Bayside, Don't Call Me Peanut

this was my first attempt really, at a Harry Potter fic, so any feedback anyone's willing to give will be much appreciated!


End file.
